My Prince and Lover
by Vanilla-Sonata
Summary: Legolas invites his beloved friend, Cynthia to visit and stay his kingdom for the night. She arrives in his kingdom as a guest, he told her to join him in his room for dinner but rather to be comfort instead. I hope, you like, review and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas and Thranduil, they are belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, while the rest are mine.**

**This story is originally written by taureantrickster and edited and improved by me so far, I thank to her anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Guest

Cynthia's POV

As I'm arriving in Thranduil's kingdom and then the female servant takes to my chamber. I can feel the breathe of heavenly sigh as I walk into my room with an air of bliss above me. Then the female servant tells me something, "my lady, the king told me, that you will visit to his Halls later this afternoon." I nodded then, "what's your name, dear?" I asked her name, "Oh, I'm Thea, my lady and how about you? What's your name too?" She replied and asking my name as well, "I'm Cynthia, Thea." I smile at her and she smiles me back, then she leaves my chamber.

Later in this afternoon, I visit the Elvenking's Halls, as being a guest was a very rare occurrence but of course, I knew that why? Because I'll not just only a guest but also a Prince's guest and I hoped in one day, I'm going to be his consort. The Prince had coveted to me from that moment, he saw me but under his father's strict rules, he was obligated to court me the royally acceptable way, which is surprised the most who knows the Elvenking.


	2. Chapter 2

**For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Preparation

Cynthia's POV

I'll just returned to my chamber from my daily walk afternoon about the Elvenking's Halls, and before my long servant, Thea, she would come to escort me for dinner. I decide to have a bath before the dinner tonight. As I'm enter the bathroom and prepare some hot water. Once, it was ready, I'm sitting in the tub and it was so pleasant and calming that I'll almost nearly to drifted off to sleep.

Legolas' POV

Before, I'm returned to my chamber and I saw Thea who was in the halls. I called her moment, "Thea", she turned to me, "oh yes, my lord?" She said, "come with me," I tell her and she obeys then I follow her to my chamber and tell something. Once, we entered in the chamber, I turned to her and she asked me, "why do you bring me here, my lord?" I chuckle of what she's asking, "because I will tell you something," I said, "what do you want to tell me?" She asked, "Thea, would to tell Cynthia that I invite her to join me here in my chamber for dinner tonight." I told and then, she replied, "I will tell her at once, my lord." She bowed and my chamber to tell Cynthia about it.

Cynthia's POV

Once I'm clean and dry as I leave the bathroom and just returned to my bedroom, I put my favorite blue gown and sat down at the vanity table to fix my hair and suddenly, I hear somebody is knocking the door, "come in," I called out politely. It was Thea, when she approaches the opening of my room but she pauses for a while, she is asking me a permission, "can I come in, my lady?" I chuckle at her timidness, "yes, you may!" She enters quietly and curtsies, looking at the ground, "my Lady Cynthia, the Prince has invited you to join him in his chamber for dinner tonight." I blush slightly at the thought of it as I play with my hair. "My lady?" Thea inquires , "I must return to the Prince if you are already answer to me." I'm snapping out of my brief daydreaming, I turn to her who beside of me and smile at her sweetly, "yes", I pause to looking down for a moment, "you may tell Prince Legolas that I will join him in his chamber tonight." Thea gives me a small smile, "I will tell him at once, Lady Cynthia." She curtsies once more before leaving my chamber and once, I hear the door closed, I feel my heart beats so fast and blushing through to my cheeks in excitement as I pant excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Seeing the Prince

Legolas' POV

Thea returns to my chamber, she knocks the door, "come in," I said and then she opens and enters of my chamber and she said, "my lord, Lady Cynthia will join you here for dinner tonight." I was so happily as I replied to her, "great! Tell her to come here when she was ready." Thea nodded and bowed to me as she leaves my chamber once more. However, I changed my mind as I thought, _'if she is here in my chamber for dinner, no, I will make her love to me.'_

Cynthia's POV

I'm looking at the mirror, I decide to change of my attire. So, I went to wardrobe to get another dress, then, I take the other dress, I'll take off the blue one and I slip into white and lustrous dress; it is so absolutely gorgeous and I love it. I elect my hair down and sat down at the vanity table to brush through my hair once more. Then, someone is knocking at the door, she asked me, "are you ready, my lady?" Taking a deep breath, I stand up slowly trying to keep calm of my fluttering heart. I begin to walk slowly through the door and I opened the door and it was Thea as I said, "yes, Thea. I am ready." Then she holds the opening of the door for me as I leave the chamber, she closes the door and then she said, "the prince is waiting for you to his chamber." I nodded and she leads through the halls and way up to the prince's towering chamber doors; my heart stops in anticipation. I try to steady my breathing with no avail. It was useless; but I could hardly contain of my excitement to be alone with my prince. Thea looks at me a little concerned, "are you alright, Lady Cynthia?" Placing my hand on my abdomen, I take another deep breath and I turned and nodded at her. "Yes, Thea, I'm alright." I say quietly with a sweet smile to her. She smiles at me back and she leans to my ear and she whispers, "how about you will knock the door so, the prince knows that you are here." I nodded at her and I start to knock the door lightly. Legolas hears that someone is knocking the door and he knows that, it was me. _'It must be Cynthia, she's here.'_ He thoughts, when the room was silent for a while until he answered proudly, "come in, my lady." I'm blushing rapidly through my cheeks as I smile brightly and turning to Thea as she opens the doors. She gives me a comforting smile and pushes the opening of the heavy doors. As I'm entering his chamber and immediately greeted by my prince with a graceful bow as he takes my hand to kiss on it warmly and softly and then, he let go of my hand. Then Legolas turned to Thea and said, "you may to go, Thea." Then she said with a smile, "thank you, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Comfort

**WARNING: **Lemon in this chapter.

Cynthia's POV

As Thea is closing the doors as she is walking away from us in the chamber and then, Legolas locked them behind him. His smile turns into devious as he scoops me up and instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I giggle as he spins around us. When he stopped, he kisses me and he is looking into my eyes sweetly, "I miss you so much, Cynthia. I miss to touching you, holding you and talking to you for long time or when we didn't to see each other." His face is almost give me a lustful look as he continues, "Although, this night will be different. I asked you to come here for dinner but I'm rather to comfort with you instead." My cheeks seem to be aflame as his words to excite me, I can feel his excitement as he is pressing against me as well. He smirks at me that I'm blushing and being speechless of him as he said, "shall we, my lady?" I nodded excitedly as he's walking while carrying me to his bed and he was on top of me, he leans down to kiss me with a fiery passion, I kissed him back, then we pull out our kiss for having a fresh air but not too long. He held my face as he leans down to kiss again but this time, little bit harder and hungrily, I moan of the kiss. Later on, he licked my lips for asking the entrance and I opened my mouth for him as he plays his tongue with my own.

After the long kiss, I sit up while Legolas was moved to behind of me, he brushed my hair out of my back and then he kisses my nape hungrily as his hands unhook and unzip of my dress. He begins to slip out of my dress from shoulder until it reaches of my waist. Then he's setting me down on the bed, he was in front and on top of me again, he continues to pull out of my dress from my waist until it reaches to my feet and he tossed it through the floor. His eyes were widen as he's viewing of my naked form and then, he licked with his own lips as he thoughts, 'I want you.' He started to remove with his own clothes, first, his tunic and then his leggings. He tossed them next to my dress. I blushing heavily when he was naked as well. Legolas grins and his hands start to move upward until they are reached to my breasts by massaging, cupping of them while rubbing my nipples using his fingers, I moan subconsciously. His soft lips leans down to my neck by kissing hungrily and tenderly then, they trail down to my breasts and he's sucking on them each. Legolas moved himself to the left side of me. However, his right hand is still confused of my right breast by massaging of it and playing my nipple with his fingers. As his left hand goes down through my stomach and to the apex of my thighs as I spread with my legs a little bit for him and he begins to massage and encircle my clit tenderly as he leans down to my left breast by licking and swirled around the sensitive bud with his tongue, "Legolas" I gasped. He chuckles slightly as he removed his right hand from my right breast as his lips trail down through my stomach and kissing of it hungrily.

He sits up and he was on top of me once more, he begins to massaging my thighs and he spreads my legs wider as he is positioned of himself between my legs, he leans down to licked my clit, I arched of my back and paralyzed of myself by the mounting the pleasure that my prince was given to me. My heart begins to beat out of my chest as I become breathless. Later on, he is sucking on it lightly, "Legolas! Ah!" I shriek, "I cannot take it anymore, Legolas, please, take me noe?" I beg of him but he didn't move yet as he is still licking and sucking of it, "please..." I begged once more. Legolas grins as he sits up, wiping his mouth before his hands on either side of my waist. "Yes, Cynthia... my love," he says with an illuminating smile as his erection begins to enter and thrust into me, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He starts to pound into me as I start to breathing and moan so hard while Legolas starts to moan with me.

However, he's just doing the normal speed of it until I cried out, "faster, Legolas!" He obeys as he pounds into me faster and deep. So much force that my orgasm was hitting to me as my head falls back, seeing a shooting the stars in my eyes and my heart skips a beat. Still gasping of the air and soon, this room is fulfilled of love and ecstasy. I manage to lift my head to look at Legolas as he spills of his warm seeds inside of me but my head falls back again, he pulls out of his erection from me as he is collapsing on top of me, I hugged him and we pant. When we start to breathe normally again, then Legolas rolls off of me and lied beside of me, he is looking at me smiling with a complete of bliss, then he is stroking my cheek and he said, "you are so beautiful, your beauty shines bright and I love you, Cynthia." I smiled at him back, enchanted by his words as I replied to him, "you are love of my life and I love you too, Legolas, my prince and lover." He feels his heart beats so fast then he kisses to me deeply before we wrapping the blanket around our naked bodies as we are falling into sleep in each others' arms.

The end

* * *

**A/N: I hope, you like this story so far. Please review, favorite/follow or else, I will not make a prequel of the story.**


End file.
